


Strawberry Yunhottie Fansite Master-nim

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YunJae, changmin - Freeform, jaejoong - Freeform, junsu - Freeform, non-au, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong is a fansite master of kpop star, Jung Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Yunhottie Fansite Master-nim

Kim Jaejoong, 19, a second year college in Seoul University with a course of Business Administration – a fan for 6 years of Jung Yunho.

 

Jaejoong has been with Yunho since day one. He has been a model at first and then 3 years after he debuted as one of the best idols in Korean Entertainment Industry.  He never once looked at any other idols who share the same age as he is. Even if Jung Yunho is 5 years older than him, he likes him than those rookies who he finds very rude.

 

He’s very thankful that his idol is one of the country’s best artists and be proud of. He is stanning the right idol.

 

In the next 5 years, his idol will be serving in the military soon. Just the thought of him not in the scene for 2 years makes his heart ache. And he promised himself, that he’ll wait for him and he won’t look at any other idols when he’s not around.

 

The ever loyal supporter, Kim Jaejoong.

 

Out of all Yunho’s fansites, Jaejoong gets the best and most fanservices. He gets the most eye contact, heart signs, wink, kissy faces, long stares, wave, smiles, aegyos and anything an idol can do for his fans. Some fans believe it’s because he’s attractive, that Yunho always gets his attention. But that is not actually the reason, the reason why Yunho acts like that towards this certain fansite master is because he knows that he has been a fan ever since he started his career as a model. Most of his fansites now started when he already debuted as a kpop star. It’s just his way of saying thank you to his fan who has supported him through all his career life.

 

Yunho cares for his fans a lot and loves all his fansites, it’s just that Jaejoong receives the best fanservices that is why he is the most famous fansite of Jung Yunho.

 

The netizens who are against Yunho made an article about him that he is bias towards his fans, that he doesn’t treat his fans equally. Of course the fans won’t just ignore their idol’s bashers. They stood up against them and defended him from all those backlashes he received.

 

Yunho’s concert in Seoul just ended yesterday, and of course he was present. He never missed any concert or any fanmeet Yunho had. He’s always present, that’s why Yunho knows him already. He recognizes him a lot that’s why he waves at him whenever he sees him pointing a camera at him.

 

He enjoyed being a fansite master. The other fans know him as well since he is famous among the fandom. Since he’s rich, he never had a hard time in buying a good camera. At first he was giving expensive gifts at him, but Yunho told him that he doesn’t want his fans to give such things and they can just donate it to charities instead. And of course, Jaejoong followed him.

 

“How was the concert yesterday?” Changmin asked, sitting beside Jaejoong as their first 2 subjects in the morning ended. “I bet you had more than a hundred of pictures of your master. And your voice sounds very hoarse, maybe you were screaming too much because he, as always, looks at your direction right?”

 

Jaejoong nodded and smiled, still feeling a little sleepy since the concert ended a little late and he barely gets some enough sleep. “The concert lasted for 3 hours and a half hour, so I guess there were like 400+ photos or so?” Jaejoong stated, recalling what happened yesterday night.

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow at his friend with a dumbfounded stare. “Are you serious?! 400+ pictures?” he asked in a mocking tone. “You take picture every move he makes?”

 

“That’s not what I’m really planning, but he was posting a lot at my camera!” Jaejoong answered, grinning from ear to ear, the blush on his cheeks was visible. “He was posting nonstop, doing all this and that and he was looking at our direction most of the time. It was a good thing that I brought another memory card with me because I forgot to erase the other pictures I have when he had his fanmeeting in Busan, Incheon, Jongno, Cheongryang, Gangnam, Mokdong and his Gimpo Airport pictures. ”

 

Junsu who was munching on his doughnut almost choked on it and nudge Changmin for a bottle of water. “Are you for real, Jaejoong? You went in all of those just for him?! I really don’t get why you waste your time with him.”

 

“Why did you forget? You’re a fansite master Jaejoong, you should make sure that you have plenty of space in your memory card so that you can take a lot of pictures of him.” Changmin reminded him. “And I think maybe you should stop this. It’s time for you to grow up. Get out of the fantasy world.”

 

“Hey, you both.” pointing his chopsticks at them, his mouth filled with rice. “I don’t need your any of your lectures now. I’m not wasting my time on him, why would I waste my time on something I don’t like? He makes me happy, you all know that.” he sulked; he hates it when his friends are giving him lectures about Yunho.

 

Idolizing someone doesn’t mean you’re immature or something akin to living in a fantasy world or being far away from reality world, it’s just that they’re the ones who somehow cheers you up when you feel so alone. They make you so happy, and they inspire you so much.

 

Another student heard what they’re talking about and suddenly started butting in the conversation they’re having. “Why do worship that Jung Yunho so much?” the girl rolled her eyes, together with her other friend who started smirking at him, their hands over their chest. “He’s irrelevant already. And besides, there are a lot of rookies nowadays you can stan instead of that old man.”

 

“No he’s not!” Jaejoong slammed his hands on the table loudly that made the other students around the cafeteria glare at him. Angry wasn’t the correct word for what he is feeling as of the moment. He knows it’s not true and shouldn’t be affected by it, but he just can’t stand whenever the most precious man in his life is being treated like this. “Hey you, shithead.” Jaejoong blurted out, pointing a finger at her. “He’s not old, he’s only 24. You know nothing. Do I have to enumerate all the good things he have done in the country? All his contributions in the Korean Entertainment Indutry? That all of his songs have good and meaningful messages? The reasons why is he the ideal type of almost all woman? And do I have to mention that he is so much better than your monkey-faced like idol who’s also very rude and-”

 

The student waved his hand in front of Jaejoong, asking him to stop his blabbering, completely disturbed by the fansite master’s outburst. “Okay, fine you win. You can stop now. I was just kidding anyway.”

 

“Say bad things about Jung Yunho and be prepared to face Kim Jaejoong’s rage.” Changmin and Junsu sank in their knees laughing at their friend’s reaction towards the student who bashed his beloved idol.

 

Said student wasn’t even able to look at Jaejoong anymore and dragged her friends out of the cafeteria. The other students who were giving them the looks just a while get back to their business and some of them gave Jaejoong some claps.

 

Jaejoong just ignored them and sat back and leaned crossing his arms over his chest, giving his friends a glare.

 

“Hey, we’re sorry.” apologized Changmin, offering his hand for a handshake. “Truly, we are.”

 

“We won’t do it again.” said Junsu who offered his hand as well.

 

Jaejoong gladly accepted their hands and smiled at them sarcastically. “Okay, I know it. I just don’t like it when you’re all like that. And, well, you better be. Or else you’ll face Kim Jaejoong’s wrath.”

 

The two friends chuckled as they reached over and playfully slap him in his arm.

 

“Yeah, but we still hate your fansite name to be honest.” Changmin told him nonchalantly. “Out of nice names you can think of, why Strawberry YunHottie. I don’t know if it sounds girly or manly or whatsoever.”

 

Jaejoong made a pouty faced that made his friends shiver in disgust. “Why not?” asked Jaejoong, running his fingers through his hair to fix it. “I find it cute. Yunho even said that he finds it cute.”

 

“Can’t you think of anything else?”

 

“Maybe you can use GwangjuBoy, MoleAboveTheLipMan, 860206, DearlyBeloved, GwangjuPrince, Yunho Baby-cakes or anything?” Junsu suggested, as he tried to think of something else to say. “Uh, what else?”

 

“Did you just hear what you have suggested?” Changmin told him, his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re a lot worse than Jaejoong. What the heck is Yunho Baby-cakes?”

 

“No thanks, Junsu.” Jaejoong said, waving a hand at him telling him to stop suggesting names. “I’m going to stick up to that name. He’s okay with it.”

 

“You have the same tastes. I bet you look good together too.”

 

“I’m going to ship you with him.” Junsu joked, showing him a piece of blank paper. “Do you want us to write a fanfic about you two?”

 

“Sure! Why not?” Jaejoong laughed loudly. “That’ll be nice since some fans are shipping him with his manager Park Yoochun, like come on guys are you serious?”

 

“Nah. I was just kidding, I can’t write stuff like that.”

 

The bell suddenly rang telling the students to go back to their rooms already. Jaejoong just sighed loudly and wished the week to end already since next week Yunho will be having a fanmeet in Seoul next week.

 

Saturday, it was the day of Yunho’s fanmeet and Jaejoong was at the location already 5 in the morning. The usual thing happened; the kpop star looked at his direction and gave a lot of fanservices.

 

He still mutters curses when his Yunho is having an eye-contact at him. He was like eye-fucking his big camera. Jaejoong should actually be immune to it since he’s been doing it several years already. But who wouldn’t be like that when the fine Jung Yunho is looking at you like that.

 

The fanmeet ended well, and he had more than 200 pictures since the fanmeet lasted for like 2 hours only since the manager is Yoochun is telling him that he still have a radio schedule.

 

Even if it only felt like it was a short while, it’s still worth it.

 

3 years has already passed and Jaejoong is still a fan. He’s now out of college and working and he has a lot of things to do. The reason why he can’t attend some fanmeets and concerts like he has used to. He still buys his albums though. And he still slays even if there a lot of other artists now.

 

 _Jung Yunho still fucking slays_ Jaejoong believes.

 

He was staying at a hotel for a business meeting and noticed that there were a lot of fans outside. Jaejoong found out that Yunho was staying at that hotel as well since he had a fanmeet at that place and wanted to stay for a few days. He hopes for the best that he could see him even it’s just for a moment.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to sneak out since there were a lot of guests. Jaejoong sighed, “Okay. Maybe next time.”

 

It has been so long since he last beloved idol. He misses him so much. Stupid work.

 

He decided to go at the top of the hotel to get some fresh air and enjoy there. He didn’t know that Yunho was there as well.

 

Yunho was resting at one of the sofas at the top and he spotted a familiar person who is just near him. He recognized him even it’s dark.

 

Jaejoong noticed at his peripheral vision that someone seems to be staring at him. He shifted a little and turned his head to look if he knows the person. Much to his surprise, it was the person who he loves the most.

 

“Oh, God.”

 

“Oh hey.” Yunho called, waving and smiling at him at the same time. “I didn’t see you for several months already. You weren’t in one of my fanmeets the past few months.”

 

“I was just busy nowadays.” pouted Jaejoong, hands on his pockets, feeling nervous from talking to him. It’s not like the first time his idol is talking to him, but it’s the first time they had a ‘real conversation’. Their conversations before are only like, ‘hi’, ‘goodluck’ and some random talk when he’s letting him sign an album. “So much work to do.”

 

Yunho nodded and beamed at him. His smile made Jaejoong’s heart flutter. “Oh, I thought you’re now supporting other artists.” he stated and the other man immediately shook his head in disagreement and the idol finds it cute as he laugh at the cute action.

 

Jaejoong hold back a breath and slowly let it out. He never gets worn out of Yunho’s smile. To him, it’s the most wonderful smile he has ever seen.

 

“Of course I won’t do that. I’m loyal.” Jaejoong said proudly as he puffed his chest. “You’re the best for me. And you will always be. No other idols can be like you.”

 

“You really are a sweet talker.”

 

Jaejoong blushed and lowered his head. “I—”

 

“I will be enlisting next month.” Yunho suddenly blurted out, tilting his head at the right side. “Just want to say.”

 

Jaejoong’s mouth was agape, he wasn’t able to answer him immediately. He was still trying to digest what Yunho has told him. He knows this will come eventually, but he didn’t know it will turn out like this. After all he’s only 27.

 

“No way, you’re only 27.” was the only thing he said, too confused with what’s happening. His heart was beating too fast from extreme uneasiness. Damn it, he shouldn’t be feeling this. He felt like a girl. It’s only for 2 years anyway.

 

“I wanted to enlist earlier so that-”

 

“You’re just kidding right?”

 

“Uh, no I’m not.”

 

Jaejoong felt like tearing up but he tried to control it. But his emotions betrayed him, after a tear or two he began sobbing like a child. So this how it feels when your idol is going to enlist. He thought at first that he’ll be strong since he’ll be back anyway after two years.

 

Yunho spread his arms, inviting Jaejoong for a hug. The fan immediately came running towards him and crushed himself at the artist, burying his face at the man’s chest. His breath becoming uneven from crying too much.

 

The kpop idol caressed his back, comforting his fan since day one. His fan that saw him become successful from no one to a superstar.

 

It was a good thing that Jaejoong’s wearing a hoodie so that no one can recognize him, and since there were only a few people were there at the rooftop.

 

“Are you going to wait for me?” Yunho asked him, who is still embracing him tightly. “Will you get tired of waiting for me? I’ll be gone for two years.”

 

Jaejoong shook his head, his face still buried at Yunho’s chest. “I’ll wait for you of course. And I won’t get tired of it.”

 

“Promise me you won’t look at rookies while I’m gone?”

 

Jaejoong faced him and flashed a smile at his idol. “I promise. I’m loyal, you know that. You’ve been my idol for like 9 years already. I was 13 when I became a fan of yours. Too young to be a fansite master at that age.”

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.” Yunho said, ruffling the fan’s hair. “I really do.”

 

Jaejoong smiled, too preoccupied with what’s happening. How is going to stand with no Yunho for two years he thought to himself.

 

His thoughts were then distracted when Yunho touched him in his forehead. He was looking at him the way he never imagined him to be.

 

“I love it, I love you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Yunho hugged him once again and planted a kiss that lingers for a moment before pulling out. “Wait for me, okay?”

 

“I will. I will wait for you. I love you too my forever idol, Jung Yunho.”

 

All those eye contact, heart signs, wink, kissy faces, long stares, wave, smiles, aegyos and all other things are nothing compared to what’s happening to him right now.

 

And he’ll forever cherish this moment.

 

 

**E N D**

☆☆★☆★

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i know what you're prolly thinking, the fansite name is lame for real, i can't think of anything lmao, but still, i hope you enjoyed this one. thank you for reading *u* comments are gold ♥


End file.
